leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AntiZig
The Long Mysterious Message Hi. I have no idea who left me a really long message. Was it you?﻿--Technology Wizard (talk) ﻿ RE: Monsters used with ci template Hey AntiZig! Sorry for the delay.. Regarding the ci template, to be honest it was never meant to work with monsters :P. I had a similar issue with the mastery icon template that was working with buff icons too, but Sam told me to create a 'duplicate' template with the appropriate name to avoid confusion.. As such, I don't really know if using the ci template for monsters is the 'correct' way, we'd need to ask Sam first imho. However, since we would need uniformed file names anyway, I'll create the appropriate redirects! Zelgadis87 14:49, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Update: Me and Texas Snyper did the remaining redirects, so that now every monster works with the template (as can be seen on the monster page). From now on however, use the Template:Monster icon|Monster icon template, which for now is just a redirect to CI, but can be later modified for monster-specific needs :). --Zelgadis87 18:33, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah mi is the mastery icon template, so we can't use the abbreviated form :/ --Zelgadis87 21:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I will, but we did the same thing with the buff icon template (its code is exactly the same as the mastery icon one). --Zelgadis87 12:45, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok nevermind, the CI template now stands for character icon, so there is no need for the monster icon template ^^ --Zelgadis87 14:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Alternative Name Ok I will add a third variable, which will be the one used on the template. - KazMx (Message me! ) 19:10, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Masteries Which mastery was it? "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 17:31, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :I updated the Spells Infobox template so from on, it will also display the icon of the mastery along with link. So that users like you don't get lost finding the link :). "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 18:04, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Critical Strike 70% would look better, I think. And I am not sure it has been used except for Tryndamere Passive's Change. Sam 3010 19:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC) simultaneousness edits Thanks for the clarification. Exiton =:> 16:19, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Jungling page I feel the Jungling page should have information about using the mid laner to leash the Golem for you. Just one ability and maybe an autoattack from the mid person combined with the reduced damage caused by their leash makes a HUGE difference for the jungler. They kill the Golem earlier and with much more HP than if they do it completely solo. It's a huge boost in speed to your first trip through and can put you in better position to gank at level 2-4 without going back first. Basically anyone jungling nowadays uses this method and it make is basically preferable to start at blue due to it. I don't have time at the moment to write it up in detail and maybe provide some screenshots/animation, but I think it should be there. Vyrolan 21:17, April 4, 2011 (UTC) * With the leash, you can start at blue and have enough hp at level 3 after wraiths to gank mid with 1 rank of Phoenix/Bear/Turtle. Depending on masteries/deny/etc, the mid person may even still be level 2. =p Udyr is such a beast. You should try with the leash it helps a ton and you can go so much faster IMO. I see your point about delaying blue, but most teams will counterjungle your blue if you don't take it somewhat soon. I always have my team protect my wraiths if I'm starting at blue/wolves and check their blue when I'm around my wraiths...if the enemy jungler didn't start there, we can take it for our side laner or even be there when the jungler shows up to gank him. Also doing things like starting at their wraiths and stealing them can be a huge setback for their jungler. I guess there's just a lot more to the jungle than clearing your side and the page isn't depicting that... Even giving paths per-champion seems kind of silly because every jungler should tailor his path to the specifics and be aware of his possible paths, his recovery paths, his potential to be invaded by enemy jungler, and his opportunities to invade the enemy jungle. Vyrolan 21:57, April 4, 2011 (UTC) * Yea, you're probably right...but lately with stuff like the Ability Details I feel the Wiki has been striving to provide more such detailed content. I don't necessarily agree that the audience isn't there, but I do agree that it's A LOT of content and we are but few editors. =p Vyrolan 23:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Alpha Items Hey I saw your comment on my removed items blog post and I made another blog post as a mini project so I can start to gather the pictures. Do you want me to post your name on the blog? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 22:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : I fixed the link to is it's just the renamed. So you can remove that from your project list. Exiton =:> 00:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Roles in Strategy Pages I would llike for it to be just below Strategy, but I guess that if you can find a suitable name it would be even better. The Role area would be really helpful. Sam 3010 18:36, April 7, 2011 (UTC) New forum Ya the first thing i tried to do was to name the sub forum "Manual of style update" running into said problem as you noticed. It's definitely obvious they never intended to have nested forums but their code supports it with minor changes. Anyway i'm writing up a blog post as to what i did since the help file for the forum is hosted on the main Wikia page. Exiton =:> 18:50, April 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki Forum Hi AntiZig. I'm super busy these days, so to get a prompt answer, you'd be better off using to send in the form and repeating your question there. Then someone on the Community Team will follow up with you soon. Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:05, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :I just talked to uberfuzzy on the support team. He replied on April 13 to the email address connected to your Wikia username - your @tut.by address - so check that inbox, spam folders, etc. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:29, April 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: New Abilities Template problem Hey AntiZig! To be honest, it was a deliberate decision to remove that parameter: it was adding a fair bit of logic and me and Nystus actually didn't know of any page that was using it (except for placing in there the Ability.jpg file as a placeholder, which I took care of). Having said that, while I obviously can re-add the pic parameter, I think the issue is solved more easily with moving the files in question or alternatively redirecting to the current ones. Tell me what you think about it ;). -- 13:13, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :I have already called Nystus, since he can move files instead of having to reupload them :). Thanks for informing me first, I should have updated the template documentation by now, but I'm super busy these days :/. After your first message, I immediately went on the Nocturne page (which was vandalized, but that's another story) to check if Paranoia had the old Fiddlesticks icon. Luckily, it's all working fine there :D. The most elegant solution would be to prefix every ability with the respective champion, but that's massive work and probably even not needed (imagine the confusion with 2 different abilities with the same name...). Anyway, feel free to contact me for other issues with the template :). -- 13:41, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Jungling Page i'm sorry for my multiple posts on the jungling page. i do that sometimes, i don't realize typos and missing information until after i hit publish and read over my stuff. i'll try not to do that anymore. i fixed some info, added some more and made some things more in depth. --Riffeeman : yeah i know i just forget to sometimes or don't notice the typos. i'll keep a closer eye on it from now on though. Checklist Debate Hey Anti. :) I wanted to hear a variety of opinions on my recent blog. Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know. :) Also if you are wondering if it a hassle for the template to be modified, it really isn't we just want to hear if the community would like it to be modified. 04:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Zoning Explanation I would create the article myself but have no experience with the formatting and stuff. If you could direct me to a tutorail or something i could figure it out. I'm pretty sure i could word out an explanation for it myself. Riffeeman 21:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : I went ahead and made the page myself and did the best i could do as far as formatting is concerned. I expect you or some others might wanna clear out some of the kinks but i did most of the work as far as the page is concerned. : Riffeeman 22:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Links to nonexistent articles... I saw you removed one on the Jungling page...not to agree or disagree on that particular one, but in general, wiki uses such links to sort of suggest pages that maybe don't exist. The thinking is someone sees the link and ends up creating the page. If you look over a major wiki like Wikipedia, you'll see lots of such links. Vyrolan 13:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: runes template lol. AntiZig, you just read my mind about this template :D. Yes, it would be a difficult template to create, so we'll need some support like from Aj and Zelga to be able to get this to work. '-- 'UberTri125 (#) "Buckle Up!" 15:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. You can make a supporting template for the Ri Template. '-- 'UberTri125 (#) "Buckle Up!" 17:55, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Item History Poll How long are we going to keep our little questionnaire up? I think questions 1 and 3 are thoroughly decided upon. Question 2 only has 1 vote difference and it's seen a lot of back and forth. with 21 votes i don't know how many more we can expect. Should we make a decision or wait a bit longer? - 00:43, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :I have added the link to Community Messages, if you aven't got any responses then you should ask talk by talk for people to go vote. 18:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Female Champion "Pictures" They (at least I assume these are the ones Sam was talking about) are from a user named ShowMeYourMoves who made a thread on the US LoL forums that started off with just Ezreal. The thread name is ""Sexy" Ezreal?" and can be found here - http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=606416 NeonSpotlight 19:41, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I hope you don't mind.... I did a little toying around and kickbanned (lol wtf) you from the chat, turns out I can't undo it because I changed your group membership (something normally only a bureaucrat can do). I guess I'll leave a message on Sam's talk page to change your memberships back NeonSpotlight 23:04, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :lol fail 23:07, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Open Beta Hi AntiZig! I'm having some issues regarding the Open Beta period of LoL. Specifically, on the release history template, patches from V0.8.21.110 to V0.9.25.34 are classified as Open Beta patches, but there are no mention about it on either the official release notes nor the articles we have on the wiki. Instead, V1.0.0.32 has "Open Beta Launch" in the highlights. Also, I found this official announcement, stating that the Open Beta lasted only one week from October 22nd to October 27th. I'm a bit lost here, can you help me? Thanks! -- 08:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :First of all, thanks for the reply and the time you spent on the matter. Starting from your last question, the whole Open Beta question derived from the champion categorization by "game stages" I started. I don't think that there are other pages that need to be changed. Regarding the template, I'd just rename Closed Beta to Beta Stage (since by default betas are not public anyway), the rest is great. -- 14:23, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, you're perfectly right. Honestly however, the whole classification by patch number (the Vx.y.z part) doesn't have a lot of meaning in my opinion. For example, the jump in number from V0.8.22.115 to V0.9.22.4 seems unjustified (no major changes, both are Closed Beta releases, etc.). In the current design, especially considering we are approaching the Pre-Season 2 stage, is also not easy to understand which patch belongs to which (Pre-)Season. In my opinion, we should give more emphasis on the period of time of the release, instead of the patch number. This obviously means that we'd have to find another way to display the version number. What do you think ? -- 15:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :I toyed a bit with your attempt, here's the result. It feels.. *huge*.. but I think it conveys the informations far better than the current one. Unfortunately, specifying the version major number for every row takes away a lot of space, but I don't really know how to solve it except by removing it altogether or reducing the font size... -- 17:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :You mean have the whole template hidden by default with a show link on top ? I'd really like that, dunno if it's possible or other editors would like it tho-. I guess since the mechanic is the same as the table of contents it should work. Regarding Season 1, it's just a way for competitive players to boost up their ego :). Anyway, should we wait for (Pre-)season 2 to "revamp" the template? The important stuff (the Open Beta thingy) is fixed anyway.. -- 19:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Removed/Unreleased items page AntiZig! I am so sorry for leaving you hanging like that! I am not really like my archive for my talk. I am actually planning on handing the project over to UberTri125 although I will still be contributing to the alpha items. Talk to you soon! 04:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) More Patch History We have a new issue to discuss, see forum as usual. Only a minor point. 18:35, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Anti. I added the rest of the Alpha Week Notes. I wanted to make sure the the layout or format of them was correct. 17:35, 7/5/2011 :Oh, I didn't know about not adding them. I actually spent a large amount of time researching them, and even on the LoL site, they did not release the notes for week 1 and 5. Sorry about that. We can just leave them untouched until you are ready then. 20:04, 7/5/2011 Re: Release History The alpha week pages are complete, they just need to be cleaned up. Some of the names of the old masteries, spells, items, etc. were named differently so that is what is needed for clean up. 17:36, 7/8/2011 :Oh don't feel that way at all. I mean, you are the director of patch histories, so I'll respect your decision either way =] 23:03, 7/8/2011 Main Page Gallery Aside from arguments and disagreements, we are both part of the same community, so I think the least we can do is cooperate. I remember that you were in favor of the idea of adding a main page gallery regarding the newest things in LoL, so I have created one. As you can see here, that is the latest news and features in LoL, but I just want to make sure it looks good. I have to show it to Sam, but is this something that you had in mind? 04:18, 8/31/2011 :Hi again. I just saw your reply on the slideshow gallery I am creating. I actually was given another slideshow idea from Kaz, have you seen the new slideshow? There are 2 now. It isn't done yet though. 22:39, 9/8/2011 MoS Update Hi Anti. I wanted to inform you of a forum that is currently open for discussion. I hope it is of interest to you. 23:53, 9/8/2011 Patches Hey Antizig it doesn't matter if they haven't been finished yet, they must be displayed, because this is an encyclopedia, and if there is unfinished work there hurry up and finish because I'm reverting the edits to display the alpha weeks. Nominations Hi! I suggest taking a look at all 4 nominations we currently have. You can find them in the community messages. See ya! =] 01:20, 9/22/2011